


And They All Fall Down

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stuck in the Middle [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	And They All Fall Down

Life at home was a bit tense after the night at the bar. Everyone knew why, but no one spoke up. It was like this elephant in the room. You and Dean couldn’t look each other in the eye, breakfasts were a little more tense, and Sam watched the two of you very closely. It was like he was hyper aware after that. Every glance, every little thing said, he caught it.

It was two weeks of this before he snapped. It ate at him until he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to know. He had to find out the truth. You were out at a yoga class when he confronted Dean. They were passing in the hall when Sam slammed Dean against the wall by his arms. His jaw was tight, his eyes focused.

“What the **fuck**?” Dean asked, pissed, and confused.

Sam’s breathing was heavy as he spoke. “Are you fucking Y/N?” He asked, voice low.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “ _What_?!”

“Are you fucking her?” He repeated himself. “We heard you, you know. Fucking that woman you brought home and calling her Y/N.”

Pushing against Sam, he looked offended. “I’m not sleeping with your girlfriend.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’m in love with her.” Dean’s eyes closed as he admitted it outloud. “I was trying to get her off my mind, so I found someone who looked like her to bring home.”

Sam still had anger coursing through him, causing him to punch Dean in the face. “I can’t believe you. I’ve been watching the two of you since that night. I’ve seen the looks, Dean.” His knuckles had blood on them, but he didn’t care. “I’m not blind, and I’m not stupid.” He was torn between relieved and pissed.

* * *

Walking back into the bunker, you made your way to the room that you shared with Sam. You jumped when you saw Sam sitting on the end of the bed, his head hanging down. Setting your things down, you shut the door and moved towards him. “Sam?” You asked, running your fingers through his hair.

His hand grabbed your wrist, just enough to make you stop. Looking up, Sam’s eyes locked on yours. You could see the pain and anger in them. “Tell me the truth.”

“Sammy?” You breathed.

Sam stood, making you need to look up at him. His hand left your wrist, trailing up your arm. “Are you sleeping with Dean?” His tone was much quieter, but no less stern than it had been with Dean.

“Are you seriously asking me that?!” You looked at him, offended.

“Please, be honest with me.”

You yanked your arm from him before taking a step back. “No!” You told him. “I can’t even believe you’d think that. Do you think so little of me?”

His face softened and he took a step towards you. “I’m sorry, I had to ask. After hearing your name that night I couldn’t help but watch the two of you. I asked him, too.” He was surprised when your hand came into contact with his cheek. “Ow.” He rubbed his face.

“I’ve never given you any reason not to trust me, Sam. And because your brother said my name during sex somehow I must be cheating?”

“He’s in love with you!” Sam yelled, making your eyes go wide. “He brought her home because she looked like you. That’s why he said your name.” He watched as your cheeks went pink. “Don’t tell me you feel the same way?” He almost pleaded.

You shook your head. “You must be mistaken. Dean is not in love with me.”

He let out a sad chuckle. “He told me himself. After I slammed him into a wall…and punched him in the face.” Sam’s face was begging you. “Are you in love with my brother?” He asked quietly.


End file.
